After Movie Events
by Orangelord666
Summary: Basically stories after the movie. First, Spongebob starts to feel lonely for the very 1st time. This is a SpongeBobxSandy flick. Note this is my first story ok.


French Narrator: Ha, another quiet peaceful day in Bikini Bottom and looks like Spongebob is working has normal at the Kirsty Crab…manager position by the way. Now I'm off to eat a tasty snail "Meow" oh, sorry Gary.

**(Inside Spongebob's office)**

Spongebob: Looks like so far I've made [stares at money with scared expression. Oh no, 99.99 dollars, if only I had a nickel.

**Patrick appears at the window, Spongebob walks up to him, smiling.**

Patrick: Here you go.

Spongebob: Thanks pal.

**Spongebob sits back down and someone knocks at the door.**

Spongebob: 100 dollars, woooooo. Eugene will be very proud, come innnn [opera voice

**Mr. Krabs (Eugene) steps in.**

Eugene: Ok my boy and I'm proud of you alright. Money is what makes the ocean go round. Why else do you think I love it?

Spongebob: Cos you're cheap and you can't PAY attention, Bwahahaha Bwahahaha.

Eugene: (Rolls his eyes) yeah, yeah, but seriously though, I'm glad I promoted you and not Squidward.

**(Squidward at the cash register)**

Squidward: zzzzzz, go away Spongebob, zzzzzz, super stardom.

**(Back to office)**

Spongebob: Thanks to you all my dreams have come true; my life is finally complete (wide smile)

Eugene: Stop looking at me like that (Spongebob's face drops) all we've got to do now, is get you an opposite chuckles

**Squidward enters, looking grumpy (what else is new)**

Squidward: Who in their single right mind would love a freak of a sponge?

Eugene: SQUIDWARD, he's the manager.

Squidward: It's true.

Spongebob: Oh Squidward, always one for a laugh. I can think of plenty, lets see (focuses towards his fingers)

**One Hour Later…**

Squidward: Exactly, ha haha ha ha..ha.

**But then Spongebob started to cry out loud, this had never happened to him before. All his life was about having fun, playing random games, working hard at the Krusty Krab, stopping Plankton, helping others who needed help. Today was kind of strange though, he'd never really had a single thought about this. Not like his parents, Spongebob didn't normally show his romantic, loving side to anyone (apart from those one or two odd moments.) Still crying, Spongy threw both his hands in the air & ran straight out of the Krusty Krab. Leaving Squidward & Mr. Krabs behind, quite stunned.**

Eugene: (Angry) Now look what you've done; now I'm going to start to lose my loved one……MY SWEET MONEY!!!

Squidward: (Feeling quite guilty) Well…I…I…didn't mean…to…

Eugene: The only happiness you'll ever find is that clarinet, which I feel sorry for.

**Squidward then walks away, with his head lowered in shame. Meanwhile Spongebob reaches his pineapple home and notices Patrick standing outside his house, looking pretty sad himself. He walks over to him.**

Spongebob: What's wrong Patrick? Had a sad day is well?

Patrick: Mindy and myself were meant to meet at the park, but she hasn't turned up yet.

**Spongebob's reaction changed from sad to confuse.**

Spongebob: But this is your house, the park is further down the road.

Patrick: That's what they all say, do you think I'm that stupid… (Looks all around) I'M COMING MINDY, HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA…

**With that said, Patrick runs off screen, screaming. Spongebob breaks down once again and runs into his home, knocking the mail-man over in the process.**

Gary: Meow "Why you down in the dumps?"

**Spongy sits down on his seat.**

Spongebob: Gary, I've faced facts, I'm alone and…and…I need to be loved.

Gary Meow "Never thought I'd see the day, then find that special someone"

Spongebob: What if Squidward is right, how could anyone love a sponge.

Gary Meow "Take a tip from me, there is someone for everyone"

Spongebob: Really? (A smile slightly appears)

Gary: Meow "Really, really"

Spongebob: Really, really, really?

Gary: Meow "Not starting that again. What you need, is to be with a friend right now"

Spongebob: (Tears start to stop) I'll go see Sandy then.

Gary: Meow "How about her?" (Giving Spongebob a quick wink and grin)

**Spongebob jumps down off his chair and walks out the front door.**

Spongebob: Bwhahahaha, thanks Gary, but we'll just friends. See you later.

**Has he was walking towards the Treedome, secretly, that thought had crossed his mind. In the past, he'd done many great things for her, like giving her beautiful flowers on a regular basis. Great memories came rushing back:**

**1. Their first meeting and his first visit.**

**2. The ripped pants incident.**

**3. Going to space in her rocket ship.**

**4. He managed to convince her not to leave.**

**5. Together, they'd beaten the giant worm.**

**6. She rescued him from Karate Island.**

**They both shared many, many great adventures together. He tried to forget about it.**

(At the Treedome)

**After putting on the water helmet, he rang the bell. The door opened in a matter of seconds.**

Sandy: How'de Spongebob, come on in (Spongebob enters) what brings you here today?

Spongebob: I needed a friend to talk to (smiling, but sounded a bit down)

Sandy: Well you know you've always got your karate partner, here for you.

Spongebob: I know, could we do some karate later on, to lift my absorbing spirits.

Sandy: (Giggles) sure why not, sit down for a second. I'll get us some tea and cookies.

**Sandy went into her tree, Spongebob sat on the picnic bench. In his front view was a vase, with some flowers in.**

Spongebob: Hi guys, you're the ones I brought on my recent visit, enjoying the sun and air?

**By this time, Spongebob felt a whole lot better. Sandy then sat opposite him and placed two cups of tea & a plate of cookies on the table. Giving him one of her nice smiles.**

Sandy: So my little square dude, what did you want to talk about?

Spongebob: (Picked up the tea bag) I'm alone…

Sandy: (Confused) but you've got me, Patrick and the Krusty Krab.

Spongebob: (Dropped the teabag in his helmet) not like that, like Mr. Krabs said earlier, an opposite.

Sandy: (Surprised) Oh, well don't you sweat about it, happens to me sometimes.

Spongebob: (Taken by this) you too huh?

Sandy: It's kind of funny that we've never had this conversation before, but I haven't been with anyone since I came to Bikini Bottom.

Spongebob: (Nervous giggle) my life has been focused on friends and work, but not…

Sandy: Love…

Spongebob: Bwhahahaha, Bwhahahaha, Bwhahahaha…yes.

Sandy: (Laughs) you are indeed the funniest sponge I've ever met.

Spongebob: (Narrows both eyes and smiles) Bet I'm the only sponge you've met.

Sandy: Does a kitchen sponge count?

**Both Spongebob & Sandy laughed together. Then out of the blue, Sandy went flying across the air and landed on the soft ground. In that small laughter moment they both shared, Spongebob had changed into his karate gear and karate kicked Sandy. Sandy had already got up and faced him, wearing hers.**

Sandy: (Looks impressed) Nice shot, so called "King of Karate" when I'm through with you though. You'll look like red, hot meat, sizzling on an open barbecue.

Spongebob: (Nodding head) bring it on.

**Like a bird in the high sky, Sandy dived across the air and was about to kick Spongebob. Spongebob who had been training karate for a very, very long time with Sandy, grabbed her by the left foot (neat trick he learned, he-he) He didn't swing her, oh no, he started to tickle her, with a feather. Sandy for a second time, so far, was on the floor, laughing. With her other foot, she escaped his gasp and a big smoke cloud appeared. They were fighting each other like no tomorrow.**

Sandy: Give up Spongebob?

Spongebob: Never (she tickles him) I QUIT, YOU WIN!

**But Sandy, by accident, punched Spongebob's helmet into the air. Has she gasped, he didn't know what he was thinking or what he was about to actually do. He reached up and gave Sandy a kiss on the lips. Has he departed from it, the helmet handed back onto his head & Sandy, with the garden hose, filled it with water.**

Sandy: (Really shocked) Spongebob, I…

Spongebob: (Blushing) I hope that's what you meant, when you said, we could be tighter than bark on a tree (Sounds really nervous)

**A tear of joy went down Sandy's face and she hugged him, keeping it embraced.**

Sandy: (Crying with happiness) Like you said before, great minds think alike.

**For Spongebob, from this day on, he could now officially say "ALL HIS DREAMS, HAVE COME TRUE.**

French Narrator: Would anyone like to go out with a sexy voice in the background? Hello…


End file.
